Can a Playboy love
by Sakura-chan-rocks8
Summary: Sakura is new at konaha academy and sasuke is a playboy.Will sasuke have some competition
1. New School

My name is Sakura Haruno and today is my first day at my new scool. Im not really what you would all shy though, I was the most popular girl at my old school. I guess a playgirl, but I dont know if thats what i want to be at my new school. I mean its not like I wont get the attention anyways its just I dont want to be just some prety face or do I. Im actually really smart, but no one can ever see that because all they see is how hot or gorgeous I am. At this school I might just change that,maby. Anyways...

"Sakura stop talking to your self and come down stairs and eat breakfast with your father and I. We have to leave for work soon"

"ok mom, Ill be down in a minute. Im almost done gettting ready."

what should I wear. _u should weat that back srapless dress._(inner sakura)

Are you crazy.I wouldnt wear that to school.

_Whatever you say, but i think we'll look hot._

I think Ill wear my Black mini skirt and aqua tank top with my saprkely white vest that ends right above my stomach. And a pair of black strap high heels.Ill wear my hair down. My pink hair goes down to a little pass my shoulders.I wont have to do this for school after today because theres a school uniform. Everyone gets to wear street cloths on the first day of school. Im going to get a lot of attention since the school goes from 7th grade to 12th grade. My old school didnt have 7th and 8th graders with us. Ill have to make the most of it.

"Finally your done. I thought you were getting plactic sergury up there." said sakura's dad soichiro.

"ha ha dad very funny. You know i have to look good."

"Ya me and my credit cards"

"SO honey are you excited about your first day of svhool"

"I guess mom"

"well your mother and I have to get going. Bye cheery blossom"

"Dad i thought I told you to stop calling me that and bye."

I better get going too. I always love going to school because it gives me a chance to drive my corsal del sol. Its blue. I also have a lincoln navagater that way theres enough room fot me and my friends when we go shopping. wait a minute,Whos that boy, well actually hes more like a man. He looks about 19 or 20. Hes got long black hair thats held in a neet ponytail at his back. Hes so hot. Maby i should go introdice myself. wait no i better not,but there will be other chances because i think hes my neighbor since he came out of the house next door. Well off to school.

_with sasuke..._

"did you guys hear were getting a new stedent today. I hope she hot." said naruto

"What would it matter dobe. She wouldnt go out with you anyways if she hot, she probaly wouldnt even if she not."said sasuke

"What did you say teme."

"What did I talk to fast for you."

"will you guys be quiet." said tenten

"How troblesome."

"I t-t-think you look v-very h-h-handsome n-naruto."

"Thanks Hinata." he said loudly and proud

"Hey is that the new girl?" said Ino

"yeah I think it is. She got i nice car." said Tneten

"hn"

"yeah"

"troublesome"

"v-very n-nice"

"sweet"

"awsome"

"Naruto go introduce youself and see what shes like" said tenten

"why do I have to do it"

"Because dobe you wondered what she ws like so now go and see."

"fine, if she likes me better since i was so kind to say hi to the new girl then its your own fault."

"Whatever just do it." said Ino axntiously

_with sakura..._

"Jeez I thought getting to school would be easy untill i took that wrong turn."

"Why is that kid running and waving like a maniak at me."

"hi im Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?"

"Im sakura Haruno,nice to meet you."

"Do you want me to show you around. you can also come meet my friends."

"uhh sure i guess. thanks"

_with sasuke and everyone..._

"hey guys i think I know that girl. Im almose positive we went to elementary school togther."

"Are you sure she dosnt just look like the girl,Ino.

"mabie Tenten."

_with sakura..._

This guy is like super hyper but he seems nice. Those must be his friends over there.

"Guys id like you to meet Sakura Haruno."

"Hi, nice to meet all of you."

"wait is that you Ino-pig?"

"forhead girl is that you?"Ino said as the two girls hugged eech ohter

"See i told you guys I knew her."

"How do you know each other"

"well Ino and I went to elementary school togther. Imo always stood up for me."

"why did u get picked on Sakura-chan"

"ya"

"You dont look like the kind of girl that would get picked on." said neji while recieving a glare from tenten which he didnt notice, but I did.I bet Tenten likes Neji, but i wonder if he likes her.

"yeah forheadgirl what happended to you? You actually look really hot."

"lol. Thanks Ino,and who are you?"

"Oh sorry let me introduce yous."

"this is Sasuke.Ino,Tenten,neji,Hinata and Shikamaru amd later i introduce you to the others. Lee,Kiba,Shino,amd Choji.Just make sure you dont call Choji fat,he'll frake out."

"oh well then thanks Ino and neji." Sakura said with one of her sweetest smiles. Which Sasuke thoughs was cute.

"well on a new students first day of school they get to pick one person to show them around untill school ends at 1:00 so they know there way around.School normaly gets out at 2:30 but since it the first day we get out early.So Sakura-chan i bet you want me to show you around." Naruto said cheerfully

"well actually Naruto, if its ok with you i want Ino to show me around. You know so we can catch up and stuff."

"oh ok Sakura if thats what you want." naruto said diapointedly

"well thats the bell we better get going.Only Ino and Sakura are excused from class." said tenten

everyone just said godd bye and left except for sasuke uchiha who just winked at me before leaving makeing Ino squeal next to me. I just acted as if i didnt notice. Which i did. He is kinda hot and he looked like the guy from this smornig.But im not going to let him get to me.then Ino and I walked away.

_thanks for reading my story. plese reveiw. i cant wait to hear what you think this is my first story so im a little nervous.ill update as soon as a get my first review. thanks again for reading and reviewing._


	2. Spying

"SO Sakura where do you want me to show you first?"said Ino

"Well how about we go check out where my first class is,ok" said sakura

"Sure give me your schedual"

"ok, here"

"Lets see your scedual is,

_Homeroom-Kakashi  
1st-Advanced Math-Kakashi  
2nd-Socail Studies-Asuma  
3rd-Lititure-Jiraya  
4th-Heath-Kabuto  
5th-Lunch  
6th-Language-Kurenai  
7th-Gym-Gai and Anko  
8th-Free Period-unless your in band or chourus-Band-m,w,f-ibiki-Chourus-t,th-ibiki  
9th-Homec-Kurenai,M,T,w-Art-Shizune-TH,F_

"Well Hinata,Tenten,you, and me all have gym,homec,and lunch togther.

"Thats great. I really want to get to know everyone else."

"Yeah it'll be nice to have another girl in the group."

"Thanks Ino."

"Well heres where your first class is. I can see your as smart as ever seeing your taking advanced math."

"So forhead girl what kind of activities did you do at your old school?"

"Well I was the lead in my schools chourus, I played the flute in band, I was in vollyball, and I was the captain of the cheerleading squad."

"Jeez forhead, you must have been busy."

"I was."

"You know what forhead you should go out for all that stuff here. Cheerleading tryouts are the day after tomarrow and everything else is next week.Ill go out for cheerleading with you.We should...

_ring ring ring_

"Oh sorry thats my phone."

_With sasuke and friends_

"Do you guys think its a good idea to spy on them?"

"ya. Im mean dont you want to learn more about Sakura-chan? Tenten"

"Ya but we shouldnt spy on her."

"Ya dobe what if we get caught. We'll end up looking stupid like you."

"What is the great uchiha scared."

"You wish Hyuga."

"Hey teme what did you say."

"How Troublesome"

"w-what if a t-teacher c-c-catches u-us?"

"Ya hinatas right." said Tenten

"wait Sakura-chans answering her phone. shh so I can hear."

"your pathetic dobe"

"if I wasnt so busy listening to Sakura-chan then I would respond."

"you just did,dobe."

"shhhhh" everyone said at onece leaving sasuke with a confised liik on his face

_with sakura_

"who is it?"

"Its Sai"

"Is that your bf?"

"no, we broke up when i moved here."

"here Ill put it on speaker."

"hello"

"Hi sexy. Hows the worlds best playgirl doing.."

"Im fine. Sai say hi to Ino your on speaker. Wait ill send your her piture."

_click_

"There ok now say hi."

"well hi there, arent you a hottie"

"giggle"

"Sai how are you calling me arent you in class?"

"No im in my car listening to music.Im ditching math you no how i hate it. And with you gone I lost my tutor."

"huh, you know your going to get in trouble."

"well I'll have to fix that wont I,"

"anyways how are you and Ino talking to me?"

"the new stedent on there first day gets to get shown around by one student of their picking.and since I knew Ino I picked her."

"Now that you mention it I thought I recongnized her. There was a piture of her in your room."

"giggle. so youve been in her room then have you?"

"ya you want to show me yours."

"Ino,Sai are you two done." sakura said while laughing

"ya sure. So when do I get to see your new house babe. I especailly want to see your bedroom."

_with sasuke and everyone_

"wow,looks like Sakura might have more moves then you uchiha."

"In your dreams hyuga."

"Nejis right Sasuke you might have some competition." said Tenten

"ha ha teme might actually not be the most popular one in the school."

"Shut up dobe."

"Uchiha seems mad."

"yeah I bet teme is jealous of this Sai guy." naruto said while laughing.

"yeah right dobe. Like I could be jealous of him."

"What ever you say Uchiha." said neji

yet sasuke couldnt help but feel jealous.really who does that guy think he is wanting to see her bedroom. I know what he meant by that. wait I have to stop thinking like that.

_with sakura_

"very funny Sai. But were not unpacked yet."

"well call me when you are and Ill make a house call."

"giigle" Ino reacted

"you bet. well I better go Ino still has to show me around. love ya bye."

"for you guys not being boyfriend and girlfriend you guys sure act close."

"ya. Well whatwere you saying before he called?"

"I was talking about cheerleading try outs."

"oh ya. go on."

"I was going to say we should try and get Hinata and Tenten to go out with us."

"Nooo"

"Sakura what was that?"

"Ino I think everyone is following us." said sakura while whispering in Ino's ear

"play along,ok Ino."

"ok"

_with sasuke and everyone_

"Tenten" everyone yelled/whispered except Hinata

"sorry, but im not trying out for cheerleading."

"y-ya I c-cound n-never do t-that e-e-either."

"Great I think she heard us."said neji

"hn, but its the dobes fault were even in this mess."

"Is not teme."

"Is too."

"guys just shup up I dont think she heard us. look there acting natural." said Tenten

"tobulesome"

"hn"

"ya"

"y-your r-right"

"thats a relief"

_with sakura_

"So now that your done showing me all my classes what should we do?"

"Ill show you the cafiteria then were done"

"ok"

"This is it. now that were done lets just walk around and talk. and after lunch we'll go to your locker and then we can go to the office and get your books.

"can we also go to the library after lunch?"

"uh sure if you want to."

"So can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it."

"Well I just wanted to know if Sasuke Uchiha is gay?"

"WHAT!!"

"YOU THINK IM GAY! said sasuke

"ha ha ha we totally got you. we knew your were listening you jerk. said sakura

"ya I cant beleive you guys were listening."

"It was the dobes idea." said sasuke

"I dont care whos idea it was you guys shouldnt have been spying on us."

"im sorry Sakura I shouldnt have listened to Naruto."said Tenten

"i-im s-s-sorry t-too."

"ya were all sorry sakura even sasuke.We just wanted to know more about you."said naruto

"Fine I forgive you, but next time you want to know something just ask,ok.

"ok"

"hn"

"sure"

troblesome"

"you got it"

"y-yes"

"all right thats the bell lets get to lunch." said Ino

"Before we do I have a question for everyone except Ino." said sakura

"what" everyone said togther

"wont you guys get in trouble for ditching class." sakura asked while smirking

"crap" everyone said in unison


	3. Detention

"Crap" everyone said in unison excepy Ino and Sakura

"hey mabie you guys wont get in trouble."sadi sakura

"Hey all of yous stop." said Iruka while walking toward neji,tenten,hinata,naruto,and sasuke

"never mind you guys are dead." said sakura while smrirking

"why werent you 5 in class?" said Iruka

"well we..." was all Tenten could say before Iruka cut her off

"I dont want to here it." said Iruka raising his hand as to signal to stop talking

"Then whyed you ask." said a calm looking sasuke?"

"troublesome"

"oh I see mr.Uchiha and Mr. Nara has something to say.Since this is so troublesome them we can discuss it later in detention.You 5 have detention after school today till 3:00pm" said Iruka

"ha ha mr. perfect got detention." said sakura while laughing

"hmph severs you guys right for spying on us." said Ino

"well ms. Haruno, ms. Yamanaka since you find this so funny you can join everyone in detention." said Iruka

that made sasuke smirk.

"What the hell." yelled sakura

"keep talking like that ms. Haruno and I can make it two detentions."

"why you..." was all sakura got out before Ino put a hand over sakura mouth so she couldnt say anymore.

"sorry Iruka-Sensai she has PMS. said a nervous Ino and it wasnt only because of Iruka But the shaking mad sakura in her arms.

Ino's comment only made sasuke smirk more and everyone else just sweatdropped at the scene in front of them.

"all right then." said Iruka while walking away

"what the hell did you do that for Ino." yelled Sakura

and then sakura look around to see if Iruka heard her.

"crap" she said as Iruka turned around

"Ms. haruno."

everyone was giggling or laughing except sauske and neji who just had their usual cold look on their face when Iruka called sakuras name.

"yes Iruka-Sensai" said a nervous sakura

"I just wanted to say welcome to Konaha Academy."

everyone almost literally fell over lughing at the expression sakura had on her face and Irukas comment.

"thank you Iruka-Sensai" said sakura as he started to walk off

"Jeez sakura you have a temper dont you" said tenten recieving a glare from her

"Not really. Its just that getting detention is just so retarded. Ino and I shouldnt have gotten it. said and angry sakura

"hmph, you have big plans or something that you can do detention." said sasuke smirking

"yes I do." said sakura matter of factly

"Really what?" asked Ino

"well I was going to ask tenten,hinata, and you if you wanted to have a sleepover at my house tonight. My parents are away on work so we would have the whole house to ourselves."

"I thought you told Sai that your not unpacked." ask tenten

"well we technicly are'nt. We just have the basement and the dinning room to do as some ohter small stuff."

"oh" said tenten

"w-we c-could s-s-still h-have one."

"your right Hinata." said Ino, sakura,and tenten at the same time

"are we invited sakura-chan?"

"sorry but no."

"oh come on lets us come please." said naruto with a puppy dog look

"sorry, maby next time,but this time its going to be girls only." said sakura

"ya naruto, we're going to be doing makeovers and talking about stuff." said Ino while giving sakrua a wink making her sweatdrop

"oh fine but next time ok?" said naruto

"of couse" said sakura

"all right guys were going to go on ahead so we can talk."

"wont you be doing enough of that tonight. girls are so troublesome"

"oh shutup shika. bye guys." said Ino

"ya bye."

"b-bye"

"later."

_with the boys _

"Ok now that the girls are gone I have something to tell you guys." exclaimed naruto excitedly

"what is it dobe."

"well teme I have and idea."

"that a suprise." said neji

"hey."

"wahts your troublesome idea."

"well I think tonight we should crash the girls sleepover and scare them. We wont let them know were there and we can start making noises and stuff. They'll probaly start freaking out,"

"that sounds troublesome"

"well it might actually be amusing." neji and sasuke said at the same time causing them to galre at each other.

"so what do you guys say?"

"alright, dobe."

"Ok temes is in, what about you guys."

"fine." said neji

"wahtever, but its still going to be troublesome."

"alright lets start planning." said naruto excitedly

_with the girls_

"so guys after dtention we'll all ride in my car to your house to get your stuff. Do you guys have your cars with you." said sakura

"I-I dont have o-one."

"me neither"

"mines at home." said Ino

"alright then its settled."

"so waht do you guys want to do..." was all skaura could say before naruto started waving and yelling at us to come sit at the table.

"well i guess we'll talk about it later."

"ya" everyone said at once

_everyone at the table now_

" Sakura this is Choji, Shino, Kiba and his dog Akamaru and bushy brows" naruto said loudly

"hello my name is Rock Lee, but you can call me Lee my beautiful cheery blossom."

sakura thought she was going to choke esecailly when she relized how serous he was.

"would you go out with me sakura-san?" lee asked

"um I dont think so and you can call me sakura."

"thats ok the lotus blossom blooms twice. and thank you sakura." lee said while emphazing her name without the suffix

_1 and a half hous later_

"uh time for detention." sakura groaned

"this is all the dobes fault."

"is not teme."

"shup up will you. well look at the bright side after this is over we can have our sleep over." said tenten

"ya i guess your right." said sakura while perking up

and oddly she noticed the boys perked up too a little, weird.

"all right no talking." said Iruka as he left the room

"so sakura you want to go out sometimes." asked sasuke with a smirk while leaning on her desk

"no not really jerk." sakura said with a bord tone

"why not, look at me im hot."

"your so full of yourself."

"shh, what if Iruka-sensai hears you guys." whispered Tenten

"ya" everyone said

_7:00 pm_

"are you guys getting hungry." sakura ask her frienes

"ya, lets order a pizza." said ino and tenten happily

"y-ya."

"what kind?"sakura asked

everyone yelled "cheese" at the same time and it almost sounded like some one said raman

"did you guys say raman." sakura asked

everyome shook there head. weird she thought

_with the boys_

"good job dobe, she almost found us out."

"sorry teme."

"shh you guys they'll hear us." whispered neji

"what if they come up stairs for something?" said shikamru "

then we hide, I mean this place is huge there would be lots of places to hide." said neji

"right." everyone said

"oh and sasuke did you know sakura was your neighbor?" asked skikamaru

"no, but this might make scaring them easier." said sasuke

"so can we stay at our place tonight teme." said naruto

"I guess dobe.

everyone agreed

_with the girls_

"when the the pizza going to get here."

"well if it dosnt get here in two more moniutes then we get it free." said sakura

"alright lets count down the two minutes." said Ino

"alright girls 20 more seconds."

"3,2,1, ya free pizza." everyone yelled the boys sweatdropped from upstaits

ding-dong

"Ill get it." said sakura

the boys had a perfect view of the living room and the door thanks to the multiple stair cases.

"hello." wow this guy is kinda hot though sakura

"Hi there beautiful." the pizza guy said with a really cute smile

"hi, sorry to say but its past 30 minutes so we get our pizza free." sakura said with a smile

"thats all right i would give it to you free even if I wasnt late." he said

"thanks im sakura and I go to konaha academy what about youself"

"im Kyo and I also go there. You know mabie we should go out some time,"

"Sure maby. Heres my number."sakura said

"thanks heres mine. see ya around." kyo said as he left

_with the boys_

"whats the matter Uchiha, you look mad.Are you jealous" neji said

"whatever." was all sasuke could say. He did seem a little mad but I dont know about Jealous.could I really be jealous, I mean im a playboy.but really where does that guy get off flirting with sakura like that. wait i have to spop thinking like that.

"ya teme you look pissed."

"shut up dobe."

"look hes fuming." said naruto laughing

ya the others agreed.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!" yelled sasuke

they all nodded while snickering

_with the girls_

"what took so long?" asked Ino

"well he was asking me on a date and I was saying yes. His names Kyo and he goes to our school." said sakura with a calm tone

"alrighty then." said tenten

_2 hours later_

"ok guys it nine what do you guys want to do."

"hey what was that sound." asked Ino

"ya I heard it that time. It came from upstairs." said sakura

"Its sounded like nocking." said tenten

"lets go check it out." said sakura

_with the boys_

"good there coming." said neji

"all right guys you know what to do.Sasuke take that room, Neji that room,Shikamaru that room and ill take this room.Now the girls will probaly seperate to go to each room so when they walk in alone shut the door behind them and scare them. said naruto

"wow that was actually kinda smart dobe,"

"thanks teme."

"I said kinda.Now lets go."

_with the girls_

"alright now that were up here what do we do?" siad Ino

"t-t-theres the k-knocking a-again." sid hinata

"ya it seems to be coming from four different rooms." said sakura

"all right guys we need to split up.Tenten take that one, HInata and I will take the one down the hall and Ino take the one next to Tenten." said sakura

"noooo. I dont want to go alone."

"it will be ok Ino.Tenten will be right next door and Hinata and I will be just down the hall.Im sure its nothing it probaly just the wind. the movers probaly left a window open or something ok."

"o-ok" ino said

"well then lets go." said tenten

There about to find out that its not the wind each boy though as Sakura entered Sasukes room, HInata entered Narutos, Tenten entered Nejis, and Ino entered Shikamarus. this is going to be fun all the boys thought.


	4. Break in

_with sakura_

"all right here I go. Hmph weres the light switch.ouch who put that chair there. said sakrua while stubleing around for the light switch

she could have sworn she heard someone snicker but it must have been her imagination.

"wathever, see I told the girls that the movers just left the windows open. I better shut it and then go find the girls." said sakura while closing the window. Before she could turn around she felt two strong arms wrap around her waiste.

"leaving all ready, sexy. said a males voice (sasukes voice)

"w-who are y-you" was all sakura could muster up.

"you'll find out soon enough." said the man in sakura's ear

"let me go, you jerk I have to help my friends." sadi sakura in a very confident tone

"your a fiesty one, jsut like I like them." said the man

"well see if you like this." said sakura while stoping her foot onto the mans foot.

"ouch" said the man while letting go of sakura giving her the chance to get out of his grasp and head to the door.

please be all right guys im coming. Though sakura

_with Ino_

"who a-are you and w-what do you want with me." said a scared ino

"I just want to talk." said the man (shikamaru)

I knew this plan would be troublesome why did I agree to do this.

"Please just let me go. If its money you want my wallets down stairs." said a crying ino

"I dont want your money." the man said

"Ino are you alright. Its me sakura."

"Sakura help me."

"Ino use your feet.Use your feet." said sakura

"what do you mean. said a confused and scared Ino

"your foot Ino use your foot."

then Ino understood and stomped on the mans foot causing him to realease her and back up and grab his foot.

"come on Ino we have to go help tenten and Hinata."

"ya"

_with tenten_

"someone help me." screemed tenten

"Its alright dont be afraid I wont hurt you." said the man (neji)

"Then what do you want." said a panicked tneten realizing what he might want

"well..." was all he got out before the burst open to reveal sakura and Ino. waht were they doing here he thought what happend to sasuke and shikamaru

"come on tenten get away from him." said ino

"help me then." said tenten. after she said that sakura apared in front of the guy and punched him in the face and since the intruders were wearing mask it probaly hurt more. (the mask look like anbu masks) then the guy instantly let go of tenten and started holding his face, you could tell he was in pain.

"Damn that hurt."

"come on tenten." Ino said

as the girls started walking down the hall toward Hinata's room she was all ready coming down the hall. She must have been able to get away from her captor.

"Hinata are you alright." asked ssakura while hinata hugged her

"y-yes I t-t-thinks s-so." she said shalily

"alright guys we have to get out of here." said sakura

As they headed for the staris they stopped when they saw that one of the guys was blocking the way. So they turned around and headed for the other stair case but that one was blocked by one of the guys too.

The other two came out of the rooms. All the guys started walking toward the girls.

"whats the hurrly ladies. said the man(sasuke)

all the girls were hiding behind sakura. she had her hands protectivly in front of them which they didnt complain about.

"I see pinkey has some guts." said one of the guys. (neji)

"hmph thats couse you guys are nothing but a bunch of losers. I mean really your wimps." said sakura

"Sakura what are you doing." said Ino panicked voice

"just watch girls, theres nothing to be scareed of." said sakura

Sakura started walking toward the guys who just stood there wondering what she would do. whiich they would later regret. Sakura appared in front of them. She punched neji and sasuke in the face and kneed naruto and shikamaru in the stomache.

"wow sakura your amazing." exclaimed tenten

"not really its just they weak especally that one" said sakura while pointing her finger at sasuke. Then she remover their mask to revwal that it was the boys.

"im not weak." yelled sasuke

"w-whats g-going o-on h-h-here." said Hinata

"ya what are you guys doing here?" asked Ino

"How dare you guys do that." said tenten

"Wait how did you know it was us sakura-chan."

"well first of all, when I could totally tell that smug attitude of sasukes anywere. All of you guys were acting to much like yourseves to fool me.

"well lf you knew it was us why did you hit us." said Neji

"because you guys deserved it. You guys are just lucky I dont call the police. said sakura

"thats mean Sakura-chan."

"No its not. Now will you guys please leave." said sakura

"Sakura mabie we should let them stay since its already 11:00. said Ino

"What you guys want to let them stay after they scared you guys." said sakura

"well I mean it is late and they were just messing around." said tenten

"ya, Sakura-chan we're really sorry."

"well fine I guess you can stay, but only because its late. said sakura

"thanks sakura-chan." said naruto while hugging her

"but if you guys ever do that again ill do more then hit yous."

"wow haruno you have more guts then I thught. You didnt even look scared." said sasuke

"well how could I be when my friends needed me."

"well then its settles." All eye turned to Ino. "As everyone knows sasuke is the leader of his group, but we have always benn equals and never had a leader in out group plus there was one less of us then the boys. Now that sakuras here I thinks she should be the leader of our group.I mean shes very talented and nice. So Hinata, Tenten do you guys agree.

"Ya I think Sakura would be an awsome leader." sid tenten

"y-yes I a-agree t-too"

"well then its settled sakura you are our new leader." Ino exclaimed hapily

"wait Ino. I dont know about this I mean I dont know if I want the extra attention.

"Oh come on sakura. You alreay have everyones attention for hanging out with us and for other reasson. The girls and I agree that you should so do you except.

"Uhh fine I except."

"Great."all the girls exclaimed

"ha mabie now that you have Haruno you can actually beat us at something."

"Is that a compliment Uchiha." said sakura

"If you want it to be." said sasuke leaning closer to sakuras face.

"eww gross. like I would kiss you. sakura said while heading towards the staris.

all the girls just started giggling while the boys tried to hold in there laughter but couldnt.

"Ha ha teme just got turned down by Sakura-chan"

"shut up dobe." said sasuke cooly like nothing happend while walking down stairs with everyone fowllowing

"so what do you guys want to do?" ask sakura

"lets play a game." said naruto

"what game." asked tenten

"lets play seven minutes in heaven." shouted ino

"gosh Ino are you trying to make me deaf." said sakura

"he he sorry."

"so whos in." asked tenten

everyone was going to play except Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji.

"oh come on Sakura you have to play its your house and your our leader." tenten and ino exclaimed

"ya teme and neji you guys have to play too." yelled naruot

"please please please." Ino and naruto kept saying.

"alright if we play will you guys stop talking." yelled sakura. they both nodded

"well I guess we have no choice then unless you to want to keep hearing them." said sakura in an annoyed tone

"fine were in." said sasuke and neji

"yay lets begin then. Whos first."


	5. 7 minutes in heaven

"whos first." asked Ino

"Lets spin the bottle and who ever it lands on is who goes first,k." said Tenten

everyone agreed. Then they spined the bottle and it landed on Neji. Neji had his normal stotic face on but yet you could see he was a little uncomfortable.

"alright your first Neji." said Ino

"do I have to play." ased Neji

"you do if you dont want to hear Ino and Naruto whinning again." said sakura

"fine"

"but before Neji goes what closet are we going to use." said tenten

"ya sakura-chan waht closet what closet"

"come down naruto.We're going to use the closet thats..."

"We should the one in the hallway because it so small." interrupted Ino

"Ino I dont think thats a good idea."said sakura

"fine we'll vote."said Ino

"ok everyone who wants the hall closet raise your hand." Naruto,Ino,Tenten,Hinata, and shikamaru all raised there hands. Hinata only raised her hand because naruto did and shikamaru only did cause Ino kept nagging him. He figured it would be lees troublesome if he jsut went along with her.

"alright, everyone who dosnt want the hall closet raise ur hand." said Ino. Neji,sasuke, and sakura all raised there hands.

"ha you guys lose. We get to use the hall closet. It will be much better since thers only about enough space in there for 1 or 2 people. said Ino

"aw come on Ino. cant we use the walk in closet." said sakura

"no." said Ino and Tenten at the same time

"fine." sakura sighed

"alright go ahed neji spin the bottle." said Ino

"ya Neji hurry up will ya."said naruto

"shut up will you." said neji while he spinned the bottle.

It landed on sakura who was a little shocked.

"whooo,man Neji your lucky you got sakura-chan."

"w-wait that was a pratice he gets to go again."said sakura

"nope you have to." said tenten even though she like neji she thought it was funny.

"your mean."

"to bad haruno just do it." said sasuke who was a little jealous that he couldnt be in the closet with her even though he didnt like her.

"if you guys dont your a bunch oh chickens and you have to kiss naruto." said Ino

"fine.Im not kissing naruto." said sakura

"hn"said neji

"remeber guys you have to stay in there for seven minutes. We'll start the timer when you get in the closet and just so you know were going to lock it. Just in case you have second thoughts." said Ino

"whatever." both neji and sakura said at the same time

"ok there in the closet start the timer."said tenten

"this should be good, huh teme."

"what are you asking me dobe."

"someones touchy" added Ino

"y-ya"

"will all of you just shut up I am not touchy"

"troublesome"

"whatever you say teme."

_with Niji and sakura in the closet_

"so" said sakura

"..."

"its a wonder how you and uchiha passed english."

"dont compare Uchiha to me. Im a lot better."

"He talks." said sakura while giggleing

"we dont have to do anything. All they said is if we didnt go in the closet we would have to kiss naruto.

_/knock knock_/

"sakura we just wanted to tell you and neji that you do have to do something or elss you have to kiss naruto still." said ino and tenten while laughing

"uhhhh, thanks for letting us know." said an annoyed sakura

"k bye you two, and since we interrupted we'll start the time over."

"great. Now if we dont do something we have to kiss naruto and I dont know about you but im not kissing naruto." said sakura

"are you implying that im gay and would want to kiss naruto." said neji

"well I dont know. I mean ive seen your fangirls but Ive never actually seen you take intersest in the oposite sex.Its none of my buisness so wahtever."said sakura

"If I was gay would I do this."said neji with a serious yet mischievous look on his face

"what are you..." was all sakura could say before neji crushed his lips on hers.

He kept kissing her amd when sakura was finally over her shock she kiss him back. It was a very passionate kiss. She thought it was probaly one of the best kiss she ever had. I bet he kisses better tham the uchiha.Finally they broke apart and sakura looked dazed while neji just looked at her with a smirk.

"so do you think im still gay." asked neji with a smirk as he looked at sakura who still had a dazed look

"n-no."

"so im taking that it was ok." asked neji

"ya it was. To tell you the truth that was probaly one of the best kiss ive ever had. I bet your a beter kisser tham uchiha."

"ha, thanks."

"well we still have about 4 minutes left." said sakura

Neji just smirked and leaned in for another kiss. This time he licked her bottom lip asking permision to enter,which she allowed.So they kept kissing until a knock came from the other side of the door.

"all right you guys you can come out now." aid Ino

"ya, break it up or else were getting the hose." said naruto

"you guys we cant come out with you guys leaning on the door." said sakura

"sorry" they both said

"hey neji im going to kiss sasuke and ill tell you if your a better kisser. If I say ya you are then your a better kisser and if a say no then your not. But I think you will be." said sakura

"sure." said neji

"ok lets go"

"so did you two have fun." asked tenten with and evil smile

"ya, and tenten that smile is creeping me out." said sakura

"oh sorry." said a lughing tenten

"hey sasuke." said sakura

"wha..." was all he could say because sakura had her lips to his. He was shocked.Why was she kissing him, but he wasnt going to deny a kiss from sakura. I mean she is hot after all. So he returned the kiss.Everyone was sitting there in shock except neji who knew what was going on.Then she pulled away with a smirk.

"Sakura-chan what was that about."

"oh nothing I was just testing something."

"hn." said neji with a smirk

"what going on." asked a confused Ino

"y-ya w-what w-was that a-about."

"come on sakura, Neji lets us in on the secret" said tenten

"Do you want me to tell them Neji." asked saakura

"well I dont see why not I mean I would rather everyone know I guess." said neji with a smirk while looking at sasuke.

"Ok well to tell the truth Neji is one of the best kisser Ive ever met and well I wanted to know who was the better kisser. Uchiha or Hyuga so thats why I kissed Uchiha."

"so whos the better kisser." asked tenten with a smile

"well do you guys really want to know."

"ya"

"troublesome"

"y-yes"

"you bet"

"of couse"

"hn"

"well ok the better kisser was" said sakura adding a long pause for ephizis and just to be funny


	6. better kisser

"well the better kisser is..."

"spit it out all ready."

"you sound worried uchiha."

"You wish hyuga."

"well actually id would have to say it was..."

"A tie, but nejis still more gentle."

"what" said sasuke

"ha ha teme your not the best at everything."

"shut up dobe.She said it was a tie."

"ya but Nejis more gentle."

"whatever." muttered sasuke

"wow hes that good sakura," asked tenten with a blush on her face

"yep"

"well as interesting as that was could we please get back to the game." said ino

"jeez Ino-pig you really want to make out with someone that bad."

"shut it, forehead girl." said a flushed Ino

"ok lets get back to the game so Ino can make out with someone." Nauto yelled enthusically all the while making Ino blush even more.

"naruto stop yelling." groaned tenten while removing her hands from her head/

"hehe sorroy." naruto said sheepishly

"whos turn is it now." asked sakura

"well we'll going clock whise around the circle." said Ino

It was arranged in this order. Neji,Tenten,Ino,Naurto,Sasuke,hinata,Sakura and Shikamaru

"I-Its u-um your t-turn Ten-ten" said hinata

"oh i guess it is" said tenten nervously

"here I go"

Tenten spun the bottle and it landed on none other that Sasuke.She looked up at sasuke who just sat there with a stotic face.

"oooo Tenten and teme have to go in the closet."

"either that or you could give natuto a quick kiss." said Ino

_knock knock_

"who could that be at this time its already 11:30." said tenten

"well Ill go see." said sakura

Sakura walked to the door. She opened it and it was the guy she had seen earlier that day.

_Cha. Its the hot neighbor coming to vistit us at night. Cha_

"Oh um can I help you." asked sakura. I wonder what he wants thought sakura

"well i heard screaming earlier and then just a little while ago i heard yelling." said the man

"oh sorry about that.Its just my friends and I are having a sleep over and well a bunch of stupis guys thought it would be fun to try to scare us since we didnt want to invite them. Now some of them are just arguing." said sakura a little embarrased

"oh ok. Your our new neighbor right." the man said while looking her up and down

"whos our." asked sakura a little curious. She hoped he didnt mean like his girl friend or something

"My mother mikoto, my father Fugaku, and my brother sasuke." he said

"wait do you mean Sasuke Uchiha." she asked suprised

"yes why." He asked confused but figured she was probaly another fangirl. She did look around the same age as sasuke he thought

"SASUKE" yelled sakura causeing everyone to come and see what she wanted

"are you alright sakura-chan" said naruto worried

"ya you ok forehead girl."

"No im not. I only let you guys stay at my house becasue it was late, But you live next door."said sakura looking at Sasuke and the boys

"why didnt tell me you lived next door.You and the rest of the guys could have stayed at your house." now focusing her attention on sasuke

"You didnt ask" said sasuke with a smirk

"What do you mean I..." sakura said before being cut off by Sasuke

"What are you doing here, Itachi" said sasuke while glaring at his brother

"well like I told Sakura-san over here I heard screaming and yelling and came to chech it out." said Itachi

"oh please Itachi-san, just call me Sakura"

"well then ou have to call me just Itachi"said Itachi with a charmihg smile

Sasuke didnt like the way his brother was looking at sakura and how sakura was looking at his at his brother.Was he jealous. NO way I cant be I dont like sakura she just some stupid girl. Its jsut lust thats all Sasuke told himself.

"well were fine so you can go now,Itachi." said sasuke while sneering Itachi's name

"ok.Well see you around Sakura." said Itachi with a wink which made sasuke furious

"bye" sasuke said while slaming the door in his face

"OMG! Hes so hot sakura.He was totally flirting with you." squealed Ino

"Ya he was. Ok girls lets go to sakuras room to dish."said tenten

"y-ya."

"wow tenten thats really girly for you to say but I think your just saying this to get out of your kiss." said sakura little suspicous

"O-Of couse not." Tenten said with a nervous laugh

"ok whatev." said Ino

"well you guys can set up the bed and when your done like watch a movie,or if you want you can go swimming. Im mean its only like 11:50." said sakura

"whatever."said sasuke. Really what do they have to "dish" about anyways just casue stupid Itachi might have flirted with sakura they have to get all excited."

"You jealous or something teme."

"hmph, ya right."

"sure"

"Ok guys what are you going to do."

"we'll go swimmming" said the boys

"ok we'll join you guys in like a half and hour." stated tenten

"ok." all the boys said as the girls started walking up stairs and the boys walked outside

"hey what are we going to use for swimsuits." said shikamaru

"We could just swim in out boxers." said neji

alright all the boys agreed

_half and hour later_

The girls walked outside to find the boys still out here. Neji and Sasuke were in the hottub. Skikamrua was lying on top of a floaty watching the stars and naruto was just messing around and doing flips off the diving board.

The boys noticed the girls came out. They were all in their swim suits.Ino was wearing a purple bikini. Tenten was waring a a two piece the top was a pink bikini top with pink shorts.Hinata was wearing a navy blue one piece to nejis comfort. Then there leader Sakura was wearing a red binkini she looked amazing in it, it showed off her great legs.

"hey guys."said sakura since she was the leader in all

"hey."said sasuke since he was the boys leader

"Lets play a game." yelled naruto

"shh it late." said sakura

"hehe sorryy."

"um w-what d-did you w-w-want to p-play na-ruto." asked hinata

"Oh I know lets play chicken." naruto exclaimed excitedly

everyone agreed but Sakura

"oh come on sakura your our leader you have to set an example and besides if you dont play it wont be even." whined Ino

"uhh fine ill play the stupid game." groaned sakura making sasuke smirk

"who are the teams." asked tenten

"Ill pick. The teams wil be Ino and Shikamaru against Hinata and me, and then Neji and Tenten against Sasuke and Sakura." naruto said

"why do I have to be with that jerk." said sakura pointing to sasuke

"hn. You know you want to be on top of me." said sasuke with a smirk

"I do not you pervert. but FIne Ill will agree with teams now but after I have a different arangment in mind,k."

ok everyone agreed.Ino one against hinata and Sakura one against Tenten.When they were done it was sakuras turn to pick the teams,

"ok were going to have one match. Its going to be Tenten ccaring me and Naruto caring Sasuke.We're going to do boys vs. girls and her ever wins get a point for there group."

"how troublessome"

"this should be good"

"I-I a-agree."

"GO sakura"

"Aww man I have to carry teme. Im going to break my back." whined naruto

"shut up dobe."

"all right you ready to lose sasuke."asked sakura

"In your dreams pinky."

"alright enough lets do this."

"GO sakura." Ino and Hinata cheered

"you better not lose Uchiha."

Sakura was on top of Tenten and right now she was wrestiling with Sasuke. Hes strong but I can take him though sakura. Sasuke almost got sakura off but then she was able to regain her balance. Then Sakura twised Sasuke arm a liitle making him lose balance. He started to fall over and ended up falling in to the water.

"Ya we won. Way to go sakura and Tenten." cheered Ino

"n-nice j-job.

"thanks."both girls said

"I cant believe you lost teme."

"What do you mean I lost you should be saying we dobe."

"troublesome"

"i cant believe you uchiha."

"shut up hyuga."

"well looks like thats one point for us." said sakura

"dont worry we'll get you back there no way you 'll be able to beat us again." said sasuke

"Hey will you kids be quiet out there." Yelled one of the neighbors.(not the Uchihas)

"Well guys its 1:00 why dont we go in and watch a movie." said sakura

Everyone agreed and started heading in the house.All the beds were made and arranged like this Ino,Shikamaru,Neji,Sakura,Sasuke,Tenten,Naruto,and Hinata.Now all they had to do was decide on a movie.

"ok guys these are the choices, One Missed Call, The mist, The bench Warmers.Or care bears 2." said sakura

"Naruto did you put Care Bears in here."asked sakura

"mabie."

"jeezz u such a loser dobe.

"Am not teme.Im not right Hinata."

"um n-no y-your n-not."

"see teme."

"Guys lets just pick a movie by voting."said Tenten

"ok If you want One missed Call raise your hand."

Sakura,Sasuke,Neji,and Shikamaru raised there hand

"ok If you want the bench warmers raise your hand."

Hinata,Ino,and tenten raised there hand,

"well I guess one missed call wins."said sakura

SO sakura put the movie in and evertone started watching. Tenten,Neji,Sakura,and Sasuke were sitting on the couch in that order and Hinat,Naruto,Ino,and Shikamru were sitting on the floor on there blankets.

Then the boys got another idea to scare the girls later on in the movie.


	7. One missed call

Everyone was watching the movie. They had been watching it for about and hour and 20 minutes. The movie was almost over. The boys had a good idea to scare the girls exspecally becasue of what happened earlier.

"I have to go to the bathroom." whinned naruto

"Then go"said sakura while trying to watch the end of the movie

"but I dont want to go alone. Teme,Neji,Shikamaru will you guys come with me?"

"troublesome,but fine."

"ya whatever dobe."

"i guess."

"back in a few." naruto said as he left the room last

"wow I thought only girls went to the bathroom togther."said Ino

"ya.hmm..."murmued sakura

"what?" asked tenten

"y-ya w-whats w-wrong sakura."

"Oh nothing." said sakura. Yet she though

_with the boys_

"alright now whats the plan" Neji asked

"did you know that you can download the ringtone they use in onw missed call and use it as your own ring tone? asked sasuke

"So what does that have to do with your plan teme."

"Oh thats good,man." said shikamaru. even his lazy-ass was getting excited **(thats for my friend who Ino.)**

"what are you talking about shikamaru." naruto asked feeling confised

"ya that is good uchiha."

"im glad you think so hyuga."

"Will someone please tell me what going on." yelled a frustrated naruto earning a whack on the head form sasuke.

"shhh the girls are going to hear you dobe."

"sorry teme I just want to know the plan."

"fine Ill explain. It would be easier if you wernt such a dobe."

"im going to let that go just this once teme."

"anyways so this is what were going to do. Were going to download the ringtone they use in one missed call and set it as the ringtone for when sakura has a voice mail. We'll leave her a voice mail and put her phone back before she gets it so shell hear the ringtone. She freak out when she hears it and so will the others but where going to do more than that. Were also going to make the voicemail sound like its her dieing.She'll be so freaked we'll make the voice mail to say it was going to happen at 4a.m. tonight shell be so scared to go to sleep."

"Wow teme thats awsome."

"I know dobe."

"How are we going to get sakrua's phone?" asked neji

"already done." said sasuke while lifting sakura's phone from his pocket

"ok well how are we going to get the voice mail to sound like a girls screaming." asked shikamaru this time.

"well..." sasuke trailed off while staring at naruto

"oh I see." said shikamaru and neji at the same time and nodding in agreement

"what guys." asked naruto

"dobe your going to have to screem like a girl and then if the girls ask why say you saw a spider or something."

"uhhhh fine/"

"alright lets do this." said sasuke while everyone nodded in agreement

_with girls_

"Girls did you hear that?" asked sakura now paying more attention now that the movie was over.

"ya" they all said

"Lets go check it out." but before they could get up the boys camw walking in.

"What was that?" asked a suspicous sakura

"oh well you see sakura-chan when we were in the bathroom I saw something terrifying in the sink mirror but then i relized it was only teme's face." said naruto

The girls busted out laughing. They were all one the floor cluching there stomaches. The boys where trying not to show there laughter but in the end lost and started laughing as hard as the girls.

"Your so dead dobe. ill give you 5 seconds."

"hehe I was just kinding teme.(gulp)"

"4 seconds."

"bye."naruto said while running out of the romm and in 4 seconds sasuke was chasing after him

"you think we should help." asked sakura

" nah to troublesome." said skikamaru while recieving a whack to the head from ino.** (thats for my frind ino. Inos not her real name i jsut call her that.lol.)**

"what was the for you..."

"If you say troublesome I swear im going to kill you."

"troub..." he was cut off when naruto and sasuke cam back into the room. Naruto had some bruises

"jeez teme didnt have to hit me so hard."

"I know but I felt like it."

everyone went quite when they heard a noise that sounded familar comeing from sakura's cell phone. Then everyone but the boys who already know realized it was the ring tone form one missed call.

"eeeeee OMG sakura its coming frm your phone."

"O-Oh n-no"

"dont answer." said tenten

"no I have to. Hmph its probaly some sick jole she said while felling the tinsest bit nervous

She open her phone and it said she had one voice mail.

"P-put i-it on speaker." said hinata

"ya sure."

Sakura put it on speaker. All the sudden you could hear screaming and it sound like someone was in pain or dying. Tenten,Hinata,and Ino look horrified. Sakura on the other hand didnt.

"wow what was that." neji asked acting suprised

"I-I dont k-know." said sakura pretending to be scared and it looked like everyone bought it.

"Om my gosh sakura do you know what this means.Its say the date is tonight at 2am.What are you going to do." asked ino

"i dont know."she whispered still pretending to be scared

"sakrua-chan dont worry it will be alright."

Then sakura had an idea.

"Noooo itttt wonttttt."sakura moaned while she stared to cry. She was just acting of couse but no one new that but her.

"It ok sakura ill protect you. Here come sit one my lap so your by me at all times

"said sasuke whith a smirk

"you mean it sasuke." sakura said while still fake crying. She walked over and sat on his lap. Naruto was on sasuke's right and on his left was niji and next to him was shikamaru. we were all on the couch the girls were on the floor.

Sakura burrowed into Sasukes neck making him and the rest of the boys smirk more than they were. But then all of the sudden sakura closed her eyes and started screaming. everyone looked at her in shock. She then Kicked naruto in the stoamache and then punched sasuke and neji in the face. She then jumped up ran to shikamaru and kicked him in the stomache also.

"What wrong. why did you hit us." groaned the boys

"opps sorry I thought you guys were scary monsters." said sakura in a sweet and inocent tone. The when the boys caught on.

"uhh how did you know." Groaned sasuke

"hmph like im that stupid you bastard. Ha you thought I was getting all friendly with** you**." sakura said and spat the last word.

"whats going on?" asked the girls

"well these bastared thought they could mess with me and make me think that it was just like one missed call."

"how did you find out?" asked neji

"When we heard that scream earlier it was naruto, but then when I listen to the voice mail it was the same scream. I mean really im not stupid enough to fall for something so stupid and besides like I would be afraid."

"Sakura your amazing." exclainmed Ino

"Thats why she our leader." said a cheerful tenten

"Y-Yes t-thats r-r-right." said hinata. all the girls werent scared anymore

"I have to addmit that was prety impressive Sakura. neji said

"thanks." sakura said cheerfuly

"Hmph whatever."

"hehe temes jsut mad cause his plan backfired."

"ya right dobe." the girls all started laughing

"well its like 3:30am. Mabie we should get to sleep? asked sakura

"ya." everyone agreed

The beds were arranged in this order Ino,Shikamaru,Sasuke,Sakura,Neji,Teneten,Narutoand HInata.

"night everyone." sakura said with a yawn

Everyone murmured there own goodnight. Sakura was about to fall asleep when she felt and arm rap around her.She looked over to see sasuke with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face.

"Hey get your arm off me you bastard. I know your awake and can hear me." sakura whispered

"I dont feel like it."

"If you dont move your arm your going to lose it."

"fine whatever." sasuke said while removing his arm he was to tired to argue but then he leaned over real quick and gave her a peck on the forhead and then he turned over and fell asleep.

Neji had whittnessed the whole thing since he was facing sakura.He for some reasson felt a pang of jealousy when uchiha kissed sakura.

The neji acted as if he was sleeping and sliped his arm around sakura. She didnt mind and it wasnt really casue she thought that neji was sleeping she kinda like him.mabie. sasuke could see an arm wrapped around sakrua and wasnt happy when she didnt make the owner move it. But for now he would let it go he was to tired.

Neji and sakura both fell asleep with smiles on there face.**(I know the famous hyuga smileing. The worlds come to an end.)**

**well thats one more chapter done.Im not going to be updating as much cause im going back to my house on sunday and my computer broke and school is starting on the 19th for me, but ill try to update as often as i can.This is my fist fanfiction so im sorry if theres a lot of spelling errors. So Please review and if you have any suggetion leave them in the review and if i use it ill give you credit during the story.Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. A Breakfast Offer

Sakura felt something move which is what woke her up. She pulled out her cell phone to check the time, its was 8am. She looked around to see what had woke her and found it was nieji. Since he had his arm around sakura she felt it when he removed it.

"How come your up so early." asked sakura while rubbing her eyes

"I always get up early. I guess its out of habbit."

"Oh I see. Do you want me to make you breakfast. Ill make extra for everyone else too."

"ya sure,thanks."

"no problem." sakrua replied cheerfully

Neji responded with a smirk.Sakura then went in to the kitchen to started to make breakfast. She was going to make eggs,bacon,toast, and pancakes.Then about 30 minutes later it was done.

"Hey neji its ready." sakura called from the kitchen

"wow you made a lot." neji said while looking at all the food. He thought it all looked good

"ya well I wanted to make sure I had enough for everyone especally with four of them being guys." she said while smiling

"ya I guess." neji said blankly

"so should I wake the others or should we just eat first?" sakura asked

"lets just eat. Id like to eat without hearing naruto yell." neji explained

"ok sure. So tell me was that joke last night suppose to scare me or do you guys just like when I hit yous." said sakura while smirking and eating her breakfast.

"hmph, Uchiha thought it would scare you but I guess it didnt.You know your pretty tough for a girl." stated neji

"well I try." sakura said with a smirk

"hmph."

"You and Sasuke are one word answer kinda guys huh."

"hn."

"see there you go again."

"hn."

"I swear if you say that one more time im coming over there." sakrua said. Neji was siitting across the table from her. the table had 4 chairs on each side and sakrua and neji were sitting in the first ones on both sides.

"hn..."

"thats it." sakura yelled as she got out of her seat. Neji only smirked at her as she approached him.

"im said im going to kill you."

"hn. how are you going to do that?"

"like this." sakura said while going behind neji and rapping her arms around his neck and choking him."

"oh I see so your going to use suffocation."

"yep."

"Thats ok I dont mind you in that position."

"What. Your getting choked and you like it."

"no I said i like the position your in."

"hmph perv." sakura said while letting go.

"damn." meji muttered with a smirk plastered on his face

"so how olds sasuke's older brother."said sakura with intersest

"Hes 21.Why?"

"oh no reasson just wondering what are age difference is."

"hmph. Why go for him when theres someone as hot as me around." stated neji with a smirk

"someones arrogent."

"No just confident." he stated stiil with his smirk in place

"So are you asking me out?" sakura said with her own equally immpressive smirk

"well if thats how you want to see it then yes I am."

"hmm."

"so is that a yes." neji said. He hoped it was he kinda liked sakura.

"Well i guess Itachi can wait. Yes ill go out with you."

"hn."

"uhhh do you have to say that. Uhh never mind. Anyways so where and when do you want to go."

"how about we go to the moveis and how about tonight at 7.

"sure." sakura said as everyone came walking through the kitchen door. It had been and hour hour and a half since sakura and neji first woke up.

"hey guys whats up. Weve been waiting." sakura said

"wow sakura-chan did you make all this." naruto said while druling over the food.

"yep its for you guys Neji and I already ate." said sakura

"really? How long have you guys been up its only 9:30 now." stated tenten

"weve been up since 8." stated neji

"oh" everyone said at once.

Sasuke didnt like the idea of neji and sakura being alone for 1 and a half hour, especally after last night.

"so what do you guys want to do today." asked Ino as everyone started eating there breakfast excpet for neji and sakura who just sat there to keep them all company.

"i dont know." said tenten

"h-how a-a-about the m-mall." hinata said quietly while looking down

"Thats a great idea." sakura said with lots of enthusiasm

"ya hinata."said naruto

"So whos all going to the mall?" asked tenten

Naruto,Ino,Tenten.Hinata,Sakura and shikamaru said ok. Then neji and sasuke said ok casue sakura would be there.

"ok well go at about 12.ok." said sakura

everyone nodded

"ok the girls will go in my car and the boys can go in sasukes car since he can go next door and get it." sakura siad while getting a little mad at the last part.

everyone agreed again.

_later on at 12pm._

"all right well see you guys there. said sakura

"ya whatever." said sasuke

_with the girls_

Ino was in the passenger seat while Tenten and Hinata where in the back seat.

"Hey Tenten can I ask you something." asked sakura

"ya sure what is it."

"well I was wondering do you like neji."

"kinda why."

"well he asked me to go to the movies tongiht, but if you dont want me to go I wont are friendship is way more important.

"no no, go ahead sakura. I mean i like him but he asked you out and you seem to like him too. You guys look good togther." said tenten really meaning what she said

"are you sure."

"its fine sakura really, besides theres plenty of other guys, and the mall is the best place to start." tenten said while giving sakura a wink

"ok if your sure."

"so forehead girl when and whre are the two of you going ?" Ino asked excidedly

"tonight at 7. Where going to see a movie." sakura replied

"t-that s-sounds l-like fun" hinata stuttered

"ya it does." said tenten

"ya but lets move on. What are we going to do when we get to the mall." asked sakura

all the girls shouted "shopping" at the same time,even hinata.

_with the boys_

"so neji what did you and sakura-chan do while we were all sleeping." asked naruto which caught sasukes attention a little.

"well we ate breakfast,she tried to kill me for saying hn, then she talked about going out with itachi and then i asked her out and she said yes. Neji calmly stated

"You did what." sasuke asked. he seemed mad for some reasson. he couldnt be jealous uchihas dont get jealous.

"wow neji way to go I cant beleive she said yes she even said no to teme." naruto statted

"hn" said neji

"troublesome." said shikamaru

"wow she has some bad taste in men. First Itachi and now you. I mean she wouldnt go out with me so that the only explainaton."said sasuke with a smirk

"you keep telling your self that uchiha."

"hn i will."

"I guess you like lying to youself then, Uchiha."

"whats that suppose to mean."

"I think you know exacly what it means uchiha."

"no I dont hyuga why dont you explian it for me."

"fine well..." was all he could say before naruto and shikamaru interviened

"hey teme dont you think its going to be fun going to the mall with the girls?

"hey neji where are you and sakura going and when."

"probbaly not dobe they'll probaly want to go shopping and then make us carry the bags which im not doing."

"Where going to the movies tonight."

" oh I see." both shikamaru and naruto said glad they were able to distract neji and sasuke.

"were here." sasuke said with a blank tone.

_with everyone togther now_

"hi guys." said sakura

"so what are we going to do? asked naruto

"well the girls and I have decided to were going shopping." sakura said with a big grin.

"what about us sakura-chan." naruto whined

"well you guys get to come along and carry our bags." said ino and sakura

"hmph no way." said sasuke

"I call neji becasue he the strongest and he'll be able to carry more bags." yelled tenten

"I call shika-kun." squealed ino

"I-I c-call n-naruto-kun." hinata said quietly

"Guess your with me sasuke. You better be srtong."

"hn like i said before im not going to carry anyones bags."

"what the matter sasuke not strong enough." mocked sakura

"hn ya right."

"then prove it." mocked sakura

"hn fine whatever."

"yay alright now that thats settled lets start shopping." ino said while squealing the last word

all the boys groaned in unison except for naruto.

"wow dobe are you gay or something."

"no im not gay teme. I just dont mind watching the girls try on hot cloths. You must be the gay one teme if you dont like that." yelled naruto causing people to turn and stare at them

"ya right dobe like im gay."

"could be." sakura muttered

"what was that pinkey."

"what did you call me."

"Are you deaff I called you pinkey."

"I heard you, you bastard." sakura said

"you asked."

"hmph whatever. Girls lets go." sakura stated calmly

"right." they all said

.They all started waling till they found a store they liked. They all entered. The boys just sat and watched while the girls picked out cloths to try on.

**yay one more chapter done.Like i said before ill try and update and much as i can. plaease review it gives me more inspiration. Well thanks for reading make sire you review.**


	9. The Mall

The girls were all picking out outfits

The girls were all picking out outfits. The boys were just sitting outside the dressing rooms.

Sakura picked out a white mini-skirt and a red sleeveless shirt. It went to right above her belly button. Which she had pierced.

Ino picked out a black mini-skirt and a purple top that showed her belly.

Tenten picked out jeans that went to her knees. The she picked out a pink top without sleeves.

Hinata picked out a navy blue shirt with sleeves it went to right above her knees.

Then all the girls went to try them on. When they were done they stepped out to show the boys. All the boys had their mouths hanging open except for sasuke and neji who just hid their shock.

"So guys how do we look?" said tenten

"y-ya d-do w-we look o-ok." asked Hinata

"Ya you look amazing Hinata." Said naruto

"Hey what about us naruto." Asked sakura with a smirk

"You guys look nice too." Naruto said with a blush

'Neji do you think I should buy this outfit. I could wear it tonight." Said sakura

"hn"

"Gosh I hate that word." Said sakura

"Anyways let's pay for our outfits." Said Ino

After they finished paying for there stuff they all decided they were hungry and were going to go to the food court. Kyo and is friends left after they store so it was just the eight of them going to the food quart.

"well im going to go get ramen who coming with me.' Said naruto really loud

"I-Ill g-go w-with y-ou naru-to-kun."

"thanks Hinata-chan."

"well im going to go get soup and dumpling who coming." Asked tenten

"Ill come." Said neji

"Me too." Squealed Ino

"this is such a drag."

"to bad shikamaru your coming with me."

"troublesome, but fine."

"yay'

"well then I guess we'll see you two in a few minutes." Said tenten

"ok." Said sakura

"hn, whatever."

"What are you going to eat sasuke?' asked sakura

"food."

"ha ha very funny your jerk. You do what you want im going to get a salad and a bottle of water." Sakura said

"that's all your eating?" he asked

"ya im on a diet. I might not be fat but it always good to be cautious." She replied

"whatever im going to have a hamburger and fries."

"No you stay her ill get the food. I don't want to lose out table."

"hn.'

"uhhh." Sakura groaned as she walked away she just hated that word.

_10 minutes later_

"were back." Stated ino

"wow sakura you looked annoyed sakura-chan."

"that's because I am naruto. Sasuke is so arrogant and its just gets so annoying.'

'ya I know what you mean." Neji greed while naruto nodded

"what's that's suppose to mean hyuga."

"I think you know exactly what it means, uchiha."

"no I don't why don't you explain it for me."

"well…" was all he could say because sakura intervened

"guys lets finish up eating and then head home." Said sakura

Everyone agreed.

_At the movies with neji and sakura_

"so what movie do you want to see." Asked sakura

"you can pick."

"ok how about mirrors?" she asked him.

In the movie theaters neji had his arm around sakura and they were both leaned in close together. Then neji started moving toward her. He stop about and inch from her face as if asking for permission.

"go ahead." She encouraged

And with that his lips were pressed against her. They were like that for about 5 minutes and then they watch the rest of the movie.

_On sakuras door step_

"I had I really nice time tonight." Sakura said to neji

"yes me too." He agreed with her

"but I think you like someone else and I think that person is tenten. Am I right." She asked

You could almost see a blush on his face.

"ya your right I hope your not mad,"

"not at all. You should asked her out."

"mabie I will but not yet don't tell her ok."

"ok night.' Sakura said and gave him a peck on the cheek then he left.

When she got in she called the grils and told them everything except neji liking tenten. Then she went to sleep.

Yay I finally updated. Sorry for the short chapter but im doing this at the library and so I had to hurry. But don't worry Ill try and do it again soon but like I said I have school and ive already got homework. Please read and review. Oh and im thinking about starting a new story this is a summery of what it will probably be about. So tell me if you like it if you do then ill try and start it real soon. Thanks!

Sakura and ino are twin actresses and singers. They've just finished there first world tour and there parents said they have to go to school. So there going to go to this really prestigious academy which they later find out is for princes, princesses, and governors and stuff like that. They then wonder why there at this school when there nothing buy plain old actresses/singers. What will they find out about themselves and others while there at this school.


	10. The bet

One Month Later

It had now been one month and Sakura was getting used to her new life. Neji and her didnt end up dating. They decided it would be better if they stayed friends. It wasnt akward though between them.

Sakura woke up and got dressed. She just put on a black mini skirt and a red tank top with heals. She figured shed keep it simple today. Sakura walked down stairs and had a glass of milk and a banana. Her mom was in the living room waiting for her when she was done.

"What is it mom?" sakura asked

"Honey your father and I have somthing we want to talk to you about. How about we all go out to dinner tonight. Say around sevenish."

"Umm ok mom sure. Ill see you at the usual place?" sakura asked

"yes that'll work. Well see you later honey ive got a meeting to get to." sakura's mom said as she kissed her daughter on the top of ther head.

"ya bye." sakura said as she also left. She got in her car and drove to school. When she got there she walked over to her friends who were in their usual spot on the steps.

"hey guys." sakura greeted them

"hi sakura-chan." naruto said happily

"forehead girl you want to go to a movie tonight with Tenten,HInata, and me?" ino asked

"No sorry I cant im going out to dinner with my parents tonight." sakura said

"oh how come did something special happen." tenten asked

"I dont know. My mom just said she and my dad had to talk to me about something." sakura answerd

"well im sure its nothing." ino reassured her

"i hope." sakura said starting to feel a little nervous.

"Well we better get to class before we're late." shikamaru said

Everyone got up and started heading to their classes.

The last bell rang and everyone started heading home. Sakura said goodbye to her friends and got in her car. Sasuke and her raised each other home. Sasuke won.

"hmph you'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me pinky." sasuke said with his normal smirk.

"whatever you cheated." sakura said with a hmph

"ok whatever you say pinky." sasuke said. you could see in his eyes that he thought this whole thing was amusing.

"i could beat you at anything. You just name it." sakura said stubernly

"hn," sasuke said thinking

"so you want to make a bet." sakura asked

"im listening." sasuke said giving sakura his attention

"well lets see..." sakura said and started to think

"hmm I have an idea." sasuke said with a smirk

"what what." sakura said excitedly

"well how about we each get to give each other one dare and they have to complete it before the end of the day. It can be anything as long as it wont get us in trouble with the police or something." sasuke said with a big smirk

"so I get ot give you one dare about anything and if you dont do it I win unless I dont do mine either." sakura asked

"hn." sasuke said

"ok whats the prize." sakura asked

"how about if I win you have to be my slave for the whole weekend." sasuke said smirking

"ok fine but if I win and I will you have to be my slave." sakura said with an evil gri.

"hn, deal." sasuke said and held out his hand for sakura to shake.

Sakura took his hand and shook it.

"ok now we have to give each other dares. I already have yours figured out." sakura said with an evil grin plastered on her face.

"uhh ok, what is it?" sasuke was wondering if this was such a good idea afterall. But once he won it would be worth it. Sakura as his slave for the whole weekend.

"Ok sasuke, I dare you to open a kissing booth. You have to except every customer no matter what." sakura said. she was proud of this dare.

"what." sasuke said in shock. shes playing dirty

"or you could just forfit now."

"no way. Ok pinky I dare you to open a kissing booth too. You also have to take every cutomer no matter what. And which ever one of us has the most custumers by the end of the time wins. Unless one of us quicts. " sasuke said with a smirk, He had a trick up his sleeve that would garentee he won.

"Ok fine. We both have ot start in one hour. We'll hold it at the park. and to make it more fun we'll have them next to each other." sakura said laughing

"hn. See you in one hour." sasuke said

Sakura walked home to her house and Sasuke to his. They were neighbors after all. Sakura walked in her house and went to get ready. She would put on one of her most sexy offits. She didnt plan on losing. Sasuke thought the same thing.

One hour later they met at the park. They each set up a booth.

"Alright beging." sakura yelled and opened her booth.

Sasuke had a trick up his sleeve. He started taking his shirt off. So now all he had on was a pair of shorts. Even sakura couldnt help admit he was rip. A whole crowd of girls got in line.

"Hey jerk thats cheating." sakura whined

"hn." sasuke said with a smirk.

Hour passed. So far it looked about tied. Sasuke couldnt have that. He pulled out his cell phone and made a he was done you could clarly see a smik on his face.

An half hour later sakura took a five minute brake to apply some chapstick to her lilps and to get a drink. She looked over to sasuke and wondered how her was doing it. When she was done she opened her booth again. She looked up to her next customer and almost fainted.

He was the ugliest man she had ever seen. He aslo looked like he had a desease in his lips. They had cuts and bumps and other gross stuff all over them. But if she didnt do this she would lose. So she closed her eyes and started to move forward. She didnt notive sasuke watching her. right before she was about to kiss him she look at his lips there was spit coming out of them.

Sakura screamed and backed away. She couldnt do it. It just wasnt worth it. She would forfit.

"Thats it I give up. Sasuke you win. Lets get out of her." sakura squealed to sasuke

"hn." sasuke said with a smirk.

"sorry ladies Ive got to go. The kissing booth is officailly over." sasuke said to all his fans

They each drove home and when they got over sasuke walked over ot sakuras driveway.

"hmm i guess i win. This will be fun." sasuke said

"uhhh man how could I lose no."sakura whinned

ring ring ring

"hold on a sec." sakura said while answering her cell phone.

" hello?" sakura said

"Hi honey its mom. Your father and I have a buieness trip. It just came up so we wont be able to have dinner tonight. We'll be home by next thursday ok/ Be good. love you honey." sakuras mom said as she hung up.

"ok bye mom." sakura said

"my parents our going out of town for about a week." sakura told sasuke

"thats great that means you can start being my slave right now. Ill let you go home and get ready. Meet me at my house in an hour." sasuke said and then walked home

Sakura walked home. She jumped in the shower and then got ready. She had a snack before she deaded over. When she was done she headed over to sasukes. She knocked on his door.

" come in." sasuke said from inside the house. Sakura opened the door and waked in. SHe found sasuke sitting on the couch.

"hey." sakura said

'hn. so you ready." sasuke said. The way he said it made sakura nervous.

"umm ya." sakura said nervously

"you sound nervous sakura." sasuke said with a chuckle.

"hmph ya right jerk. bring it on." sakura said confidently

"ok first here take this." sasuke said handing something to sakura. She looked at in and then gasped. In was a really short maids offit.

"im not wearng this. And first of all why do you even have it." sakura said

"yes you are. and i just do ok."

"fine." sakura said and wen to the bathroom to change. when she was done she went back by sasuke who looked her up and done.

"could you stop staring." sakura snapped. whch only made sasuke smirk.

"here are some rules. First when adressing me you are to say sasuke-sama, Second you are to were that offits at all times unless i give you a different one, and third you'll be staying here the whole weekend." sasuke said

"what i cant. what about your parents." sakura said

"there also on a buisness trip and Itachi dosnt care what i do. He wont say anything.

"why do i have to stay here." sakura asked

"becasue i might need something in the middle of the night." sasuke said hinting.

"uhh you jerk."

"what was that?" sasuke asked

"oh sorry sasuke-sama." sakura said with a sneer.

"thats better. The first thing I want you to do is do my laundry." sasuke said

"yes sasuke-sama." sakura said as she walked away to get the supplies.

**Sorry cliffhanger. Its not a big one though. Im sorry i havnt updated in like forever. I said i owuldnt be on of those people who never updates but i guess i was one. Schools just been hard. Plus i just got internet. Ill write the next chapter after i get 4 reviews. thanks for reading please review.**


	11. Slave

Sakura had a basket full of sasukes laundry. This was ridiculous. How could she have gotten herself in this mess. She dumped the cloths in the washer. She purred the detergant in and accidently dropped it in. She pulled it out but had already purred to much in. Oh well she though.

She closed it and went to go find sasuke to see what he wanted her to do next. She found him in the living room. He was sitting on the couch watching TV on the bigscreen. She walked in front of the TV and leaned on one foot and put her hand on her hip.

"What should I do now Sasuke-sama?" she asked sarcastickly.

"Here." he said handed her a piece of paper.

"whats this?"

"read it and youll find out." he said board

She opened it and found it was a list of chores. She stared open mouthed at the paper.

"Do you really expcet me to do all this sasuke-sama." she said increduously.

"hn." he said with a smirk.

Sakura stormed off. He was taking this to far. She woudl have to get back at him later.

_Later that day at 8:00_

"Alright you can go home now." sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura looked absolutly exhausted.

"Finally." she muttered

"You dont have to do any work tomarrow." sasuke said

"Really." sakura said suprised. What was he up to.

"No, but you do have to go on a date with me tomarrow instead." he said with a smirk. Sakura was starting at him with her mouth hanging opened.

"I know im hot but you really shouldnt drool." sasuke said smirking.

"I-Im not. I was just.... nevermind. Why do I have to go on a date with you?" sakura asked

"Because your my slave and I said so."

"hmph fine. What time?"

"Ill pick you up at 2:30." sasuke said

"ok bye. See ya tomarrow." sakura said as she left and headed for she got home she got on the computer and entered the chat rooms. Her frineds were on.

_CherryBlossom has signed in_

_WeaponMistriss: hey sakura_

_HyugaHeiress:hi_

_PrettyBlonde: whats up? Where have you been all day._

_CherryBlossom: I lost a bet to sasuke and now I have to be his slave all weekend. He made me clean his whole house today in a skimpy maids offit. It sucked. Then tomarrow I have to go on a date with him. uhhh_

_WeaponMistriss: what was the bet._

_CherryBlossom: We both had to set up kissing booths. But this really gross guy came to mine and I had to forfeit._

_PrettyBlonde: sorry girl. But at least you get to hang with sasuke_

_HyugaHeiress: so you have to go on a date tomarrow. Where are you going._

_CherryBlossom: Idk. He just said hes picking me up at 2:30_

_PrettyBlonde: Oh you know you want to go. Youve got the hots for him big time._

_CherryBlossom: I do not Ino-pig._

_PrettyBlonde: Wow forehead girl someones defensive. LOL_

_CherryBlossom: I am not. Guys a little help_

_WeaponMistriss: Well you do sound a little defensive Sakura_

_CherryBlossom:OMG I do not. Im going to kill you ino-pig_

_PrettyBlonde: Calm donw forehead. Im only playing._

_RamenLover: Sakura-chan why are you so mad over teme?_

_CherryBlossom: Who is that?_

_LazyKid: Troublesome idiot_

_HyugaPrince: Moron_

_UchihaPlayboy: dobe_

_RamenLover: dont call me a dobe, teme. It was an accident._

_CherryBlossom: Naruto is that you and the rest of the guys._

_RamenLover: Ya its us._

_WeaponMistriss: How did you get into out private chatroom. _

_LazyKid: I hacked in._

_PrettyBlonde: Thats a total invasion of privacy. I should call the cops._

_LazyKid: Chill out you troublesome women._

_PrettyBlonde: WHAT DID YOU SAY. DID YOU JUST CALL ME TROUBLESOME._

_HyuagaHeiress: Ino calm down. Its no big deal._

_PrettyBlonde: Ya ya whatever_

_CherryBlossom: so what are you guys doing_

_UchihaPlayboy: So you have the hots for me huh? (smirk)_

_CherryBlossom: NO_

_UchihaPlayboy: whatever you say babe._

_CherryBlossom: dont call me babe!_

_RamenLover: Ya teme dont call my sakura-chan babe_

_CherryBlossom: Naruto im not yours._

_WeaponMistriss: Guys lets just calm down. Neji did you get you history done yet._

_HyugaPrince: Crap no. Whens that do._

_WeaponMistriss: Monday_

_HyugaPrince: Crap. Hey tenten do you want to come over tomarrow and help me with it. _

_WeaponMistriss: um sure. _

_CherryBlossom: ya you guys get to have fun working on history but I have to spend the day with the jerk._

_UchihaPlayboy: Oh you know you love me_

_CherryBlossom: in your dreams_

_UchihaPlayboy: or yous_

_PrettyBlonde: Oh thats a burn_

_CherryBlossom: shut up ino-pig_

_UchihaPlayboy: Someones got a temper_

_CherryBlossom: Uhh you are so annoying jerk. _

_UchihaPlayboy: Thats why ya love me_

_CherryBlossom: I dont love you. Thats it im out of here. Bye Ino,Tenten,Hinata. Ill talk to you guys later._

_CherryBlossom has just signed off_

_UchihaPlayboy: ahh shes no fun. Well im out too_

_UchihaPlayboy has just signed off_

_HyugaPrince: so ill see you tomarrow tenten?_

_WeaponMistriss: ya. Bye_

_WeaponMistriss has just signed off_

_HyugaPrince has just signed off_

_PrettyBlonde: Il talk to you tomarrow Hinata. Bye_

_PrettyBlonde has just signed off_

_LazyKid has just signed off_

_RamenLover: Hinata you still there?_

_HyugaHeiress: ya_

_RamenLover: Hey hinata since everynes doing something tomarrow do you want to get some ramen?_

_HuygaHeiress: Um sure. What time?_

_RamenLover: How about 3:00._

_HyugaHeiress: ok. See you later naruto-kun_

_RamenLover: Bye_

_HyugaHeiress has just Logged off_

_RamenLover has just logged off._

The next day sakura woke up and got ready. She didnt really want to go but who knows maybe itll be walked downstairs just as sasuke knocked at the door.

"Hey." sakura said as opening the door.

"Hey." he replied

"So where are we going?" sakura asked

"well first I thought wed get something to eat. Then then see a movie. And after that i have a supirse."

"Whats the supirse." sakura asked curiously

"If I told you would it be a suprise." sasuke said with a smirk

"I hate that line. People just say to make you mad." sakura said with a pout.

"Alright lets go." sasuke said as he led sakura to his car.

"ok." she said and then got in. They drove off heading to where they were going to eat.

**Ok another chapter done. I got more than four reviews so I updated. Now Im going to raise the bar. How about when i get 8 reviews. Once I get 8 reveiws ill update. Thanks for reviewing please review.**


	12. The date

When they got to the resturant sasuke walked around the car and opened Sakura's door. Sasuke went to the front desk and said he had reservations under uchiha. This place looked very faancy and expensive. The server walked them to a table far away in the corner were it was private. They sat down and looked at the menus.

"Wow this place is beautiful sasuke and you got such a good table." sakura said sweetly

"My family owns this resturant." sasuke answered causualy

"Really wow thats cool." sakura said suprised. They looked at there menus for about five more minutes and thent he waiter came to take there told him what they wanted. About 30 minutes later their food arived and they began eating.

"What movie were you thinking about seeing sasuke?" sakura asked

"Hmm Im not sure is there anything you want to see."

"well The Haunting of Conneticut looks good. I love scary movies." sakura said

"Really, most girls hate that kind of stuff." sasuke said actually suprised

"well im not most girls i guess." sakura answered matter-of-factly

"That your not." sasuke whispered

"What did you say i couldnt hear you. Speak louder." sakura said

"Its nothing. So I guess thats what we'll see and then after is the suprise." sasuke said secretly

"Will you please tell me what it is. Im dieing to know." sakura begged

"Nope sorry, youll just have to wait." sasuke said evily

"hmph fine." sakura said as she pouted. Sasuke started laghing which suprised sakura.

"Are you laughing? At me?"

"Haha ya sorry you just look so funny when you pout, just like a child." sasuke said calming down

"well im glad i amuse you." sakura said with a smile. Sasuke was so cute when he laughed. Too bad he didnt do it more often then hed be unstoppable.

"Are you finished? Ready to go?" sasuke asked sakura

"Ya lets go." sakura said. Sasuke asked for the bill and then left a tip. Then they starteed heading towards the movies.

"Sakura do you really want to go the movies or would you rather just skip to the suprise." sasuke askeed

"Suprise." sakura said excitedly

"ok then we'll just go right to that." sasuke said

He drove and when he stopped the car they were in his drive way.

"What going on I thought there was a suprise." sakura asked confused

"There is follow me."

"um ok." sakura said as she got of the car.

"Here close you eyes. Give me your hand ill lead you." sasuke said quietly

Sasuke started to lead sakura. She heard him open the gate so they must be going to his back yard. After a little walking they finally stopped. Sasuke was still holding sakuras hand though.

"ok you can open you eyes." he said softly

Sakura opened her eyes and what she seen shocked her. IT was beautiful. There were cherry blossom trees all around and under them lay a single bench and to the right of the trees was a small pond with a little water fall going into it. There were also flowers everywhere. It was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.

"Sasuke..... its....beautiful." sakura gasped

"Not as beautiful as you." he whispered in her ear. Sakura looked up and was staring into his eyes. They looked so gentle, not the cocky way they usually looked.

"I guess this means you like my garden then." sasuke said

"This is your garden?" sakura said shocked

"ya I come here when im upset or want to think." he said

"Wow its amazing. I dont like it I love it." she said breathlessly

"Well your welcome to come here whenever you want. I dont even have to be with you." sasuke said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Really, are you sure thats all right." sakura asked him

"Its more than alright. This is my private garden and you can only get throught the gate over there with the key. While we were at dinner i had some construction workers put a door in your gate that leeds to here. With the key youll be able to enter whenever you want." sasuke said staring down at her.

"You did all this for me?" sakura said stunned

"Yes, heres the key." sasuke said while handing her a pink key.

"Its your favorite color right." sasuke asked

"Ya it is. Thank you so much sasuke for this. This is the sweetess thing anyones ever done for me." sakura said with tears in her eyes. Sasuke lifted his other hand and wiped them away.

"Sakura this is the kind of stuff you deserve. If any guy was crazy enough not to treat you this well then there just losers." sasuke said while leading her over to the bench. They sat down. They were sitting really close and sasuke was still holding sakuras hand.

"Sasuke your so sweet. Thank you again." sakura said.

They stared at each turned so they wee facing each other. They gradually started to lean in closer to each other. The were about and inch away when....

**Mwhahahahaha Cliff Hanger. Sorry guys for the shorter chapter. It was late and I didnt know what to write. I wanted to update before I went to my grandmas for spring break. I wont be able to get on the computer there and I didnt want to make everyone wait so long for an update. Sorry if this chapter wasnt that good. Anyways ill be there for about 9 days so you shouldnt expect and update till at least after then maybe a few days more. Ill have to unpack when i get home too. Last time I asked for 8 reviews and i got 13. So this time im going to ask for 10 reviews and then ill update. Oh and thank you to everyone who gives me advice on what I should do more or less of in the story. I love all of your suggestions. If you have any please leave them in a review. And ill try to do them. This time i wasnt to good on using the suggestions but next time i will be. Thanks for reading please review!**

**-Lots of love to all my loyal readers**


	13. The good news

They were about an inch away when......

Sakuras phone rang. She blushed and looked away. She reached for her phone which was in her purse while mubling sorry.

'

"Hello" sakura said as she answered the phone. She didnt notice it was still on speaker.

"Hey babe, hows it you excited." sai said on the other end.

"Oh a hi sai. And what am I suppose to be excited about?" sakura asked while looking nervously at sasuke. He was just glaring at her phone.

"Im coming to visit along with my bro and your cousin." He said excitedly

"Really?" sakura asked. She couldnt keep the excitment out of her voice though she tried.

"Ya didnt your parents talk to you yet?" sai asked confused.

"No they went on a buisness trip. They wont be home till next week sometime. Now that you mention it though they did say they had to talk to me about something important."

"Well I wont say anymore then. Ill let them tell you about the suprise. When you've found out all the details give me a call. Love ya babe,bye." sai said

"Love you too, bye." sakura said. She forgot about sasuke until she felt a dark aura coming from next to her. She looked over to see sasuke fuming next to her.

"Whats wrong?" sakura asked suprised. Why was he so mad. I mean they did almost kiss and she did interup it but still. Sakura couldnt help but feel it wasnt that though. Sasuke must be jealous sakura thought. Of course thats why hes so mad.

"Hn nothing." he said while turning his head to face the other way. Sakura smiled evilly at him.

"Oh sasuke-kunnnnnnn" sakura said in an annoyingly high voice.

"What?" sasuke said annoyed

"Are you jealous of Sai?" she asked with a smiek

"Of course not. Why would i be jealous of that prick. I mean really just look at me theres nothing to be jealous about." He said

"sure sure whatever you say." sakura said smirking again.

"Hn" sasuke said. They sat in silence for about another 3 minutes before sakura said sonething,

"Well I better be going,its getting late." sakura said as she got up.

"Ill walk you home." sasuke said getting up too.

"You dont have to do that i live right next door." sakura said.

"No i want to lets go." he said while talking her hand and dragging her home.

"Ok if you insist." sakura said hiding a smile

When they got to her house they stopped outside her door. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then saskura said...

"I had a lot of fun today sasuke, Thank you so much again for the whole garden thing." she said smiling sweetily at him. He really could be nice when he wanted to be.

"Hn." Sasuke said before getting closer to sakrua. Finally they were half an inch apart form each other. Then before anyone or anything could interrupt sasuke crushed his lips to sakuras's. They kissed until they were out of breath. When they broke apart they both were panting. They looked into each others eyes and then they both blushed. Though with sasuke you could barely tell.

"Um well bye." sakura said akwardly as she turned to leave.

"Bye, Sa-ku-ra." sasuke whispered suductivly in her ear. She shivered and he chuckled quietly. She then blushed and hurried inside.

Once safe inside she slid down against the door. Wow that was just amazing she thought. Hes a great restarting her heart sakura went up stairs to get ready for bed. Once changed she got into bed and shut the light off. As she drifted off to sleep her thoughts were on sasuke and everything that had happend.

The next morning sakura was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing. She roled over and grabed her phone off her nightstand.

"Hello: sakua mumbled into the phone. She didnt even check to see who it was.

"Hi honey its mom. How are things going. The buisness trip was canceled so we'll be coming home tomarrow. I was thinking you could pick us up from the airport and then well go out for lunch."

"Um sure what time do you want me to pick you up?" sakrua asked still tired

"12:00 will be good. Then well go out to lunch. Your father and I have some exciting news for you." sakura mom said happily

"Sai had mentioned something about good news." sakura told her mom

"Yes its very good. Im sure youll be very happy. So ill see you tomarrow at 12:00 ok. Your father says he loves you. I do too. Bye honey." sakuras mom said hanging up

"bye mom." sakura hung up and looked at the clock on her phone. Wow it was already 2:30. She never usually slept that late. Last nights excitment must have worn her out. Sakura got out of her bed and went to take a shower. Once she was done she decided shed go for a jog.

Sakura ran down stairs and grabbed a water. She was wearing one of those sport shirts that showed your belly and short shorts. It was really hot out or else she wouldnt have been wearing that. She grabbed her cell phone and the water and left the house. Sakrua decided she would just jog about 8 blocks up and then jog back 8 blocks. Meaning she would have done 2 miles. As sakura started to run she looked over at the Uchihas house. Right as she ran by the door opened. Itachi was the one who came out. He was wearing a whtie t-shirt and shorts. He also looked like he was going for a noticed sakura running and called to her.

"hey sakrua wait up." Itachi said as he ran up to her. Sakura stopped and faced him

"Whats up?" she said looking at him

"You going on a jog right. So am I. Mind if I join you?" Itachi asked

"Sure im going to run about 2 miles is taht ok?" Sakura asked

"hmph i think i can handle that." Itachi said smirking. Sakrua laughed and started to run. As they were jogging the started talking.

"So you and my brother went on a date last night right?Do you like him?" Itachi asked

"No i only went because i lost a bet with him. Though he did act pretty decent last night which is a first. Why?"

"Oh no reason just curious." Itachi replied calmly

"oh ok so Itachi do you have a girlfriend?" Sakura asked

"No why are you interested?"Itachi said smirking

"As if" sakura said playfuly smacking Itachis shoulder yet you could still see a small blush. The continued running until they reached itachis house again.

"Well even for a jog i enjoyed that. Thanks for letting em join you sakura. We should do it again sometime but maybe somewhere else." Itachi said smirking

"Sure just name the time and place, heres my number." sakura said giving him her number. He gave her his.

"Talk to you later sakura."Itachi said while he walked into the house. Right as sakura was about to leave sasuke pulled up. He got out of his car and looked at sakura.

"Why were you talking to my brother?" Sasuke asked annoyed

"We went jogging togther." Sakura said calmly

"hn i see." sasuke said walking into the hosue. Sakura didnt noctice but sasukes hands we clenched.

"later." she said while walking home. When she got home she took another shower. She then changed into some regular cloths. She decided she would go on the computer for a while.

_CherryBlossom has just signed in_

_WeaponMistriss: Hey sakura_

_CherryBloosom: Hey girls_

_HyugaHeiress: Hi_

_PrettyBlonde: hey girl whats up? How did the date go?_

_CherryBlossom: It actually went really well. He was really sweet actaully_

_WeaponMistriss: Really that playboy. Thats a shock_

_CherryBlossom: I know right_

_HuygaHeiress: Um well i also have some good news_

_CherryBlossom: What is it hinata_

_HyugaHeiress: Well um me and naruto kinda went out on a date yesterday_

_PrettyBlonde: OMG_

_WeaponMistress: NO WAY_

_CherryBlossom:WOW Tell us everything_

_HyugaHeiress: Well you see after everyone logged off the other day he asked me since everyone else was doing something if i wanted to go get ramen. Does that really count as a date?_

_CherryBlossom: Yes it totally counts. He might just be shy to say it out right._

_PrettyBlonde: Ya sakuras right hes just nervous. Hes so stupid that he doesnt get you like him so he needs a push_

_WeaponMistress: Did he ask you to go anywhere else again_

_HyugaMistress: Well he did ask if i wanted to see this new anime movie that coming out with him_

_CherryBlossom: What did you say_

_HyugaHeiress:I said yes of course : )_

_PrettyBlonde: Good. This is totally another date._

_WeaponMistress: Are you going anywhere after?_

_HyugaHeiress: Where going to get some ramen_

_CherryBlossom: I swear naruto has to much ramen on the _

_PrettyBlonde: lol ya_

_CherryBlossom: Well when are you going out with him_

_HyugaHeiress: Tomarrow night at 6._

_WeaponMistress: ic_

_CherryBlossom: Well this is great Hinata he totally likes you. _

_PrettyBlonde: Ya he does hinata so fight hard for him ok_

_HyugaHeiress: Yes i will XD_

_WeaponMistress: Well i have to go. Its time for dinner_

_CherryBlossom:bye tenten_

_PrettyBlonde: Bye girl_

_HyugaHeiress: K bye Im getting off its also time for dinner_

_WeaponMistress has just logged off_

_HyugaHeiress has just logged off_

_CherryBlossom: Im gonna get off to ino-pig_

_PrettyBlonde: K bye bilbord brow._

_CherryBlossom has just logged off_

_PrettyBlonde has just logged off_

Sakura checked her emial. It was empty. She diecided to eat something and then watch TV. When sakura was done watching TV she went to do her homework. She had a ton. It took her three hours to do it. But that only cause she had to write a 6 page book report. She looked at the clock it was already 9. She decided she would go to bed now. She did have to pick her parents up tomarrow. Even though tomarrow was monday they didnt have school. It was teacher meetings day. Sakura went upstairs and went to bed. Before she did she set the alarm on her phone for 10:00. That way shed have time to shower before she left.

The next day sakrua woke up from her alarm. She shut it off and went and took a shower. She decided to wear and black mini skirt with a red halter top. She slipped on some black heels and grabbed her phone. It was already 11:30 so she had to hurry. Sakura jumped in her car and headed for the ariport.

_at the resturant_

"So whatd you have to talk to me about mom, dad?" Sakura looked at her parents. She as really curious now

"Well honey Weve got good news. Your cousin Sakumo is coming to live with you." sora haruno said

"Wait what do you mean me?" Sakura asked confused what about her parents

"Well you see you mother and I are moving to the state on buissness. We didnt want to move you after you got so settled in." soichiro her father said

"So im going to be living by myself with Sakumo?" Sakura asked suprised

"Yes and we expect you to behave and take good care of your cousin." Sora said sternly

"I will mom. So when is she coming and when are you leaving?" Sakura asked

"Were leaving on wensday. And shell be coming friday after school. Youll have to pick her up from ther ariport. Shes going to call you with the time." soichiro said

"Ok sure. Im going to miss you guys but at least sakumos coming." sakura siad happily. Sakrua and her cousin were like sisters.

After the harunos were finished they headed home. Sakura was in her room when her phone rang. She saw that it was ino.

"Helllo" Sakura said

"hey girl, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. The gang is going to the beach. Want to come?" Ino asked

"Whos all going? Sakura asked

"You,me,shikamaru,sasuke,neji,tenten,hinata, and naruto. Naruto and HInata are leaving early to go see there movie though."

"Sure ill go. Do you want me to pick you up? Sakura asked

"No im taking my car. And neji is picking up tenten. Why dont you call sasuke and ask him if he does though."

"Alright ill do that. What time are we going.?"

"Everyones going to meet there in about an hour."

"Alright see you then, bye." Sakura said as she hung up the phone.

Sakrua changed into her bathing suit which was a red bikini. And then slipped on a blue tank top and some short then got her beach bag. She packed it with normal stuff like towl,sunscreen,Some magazines,her ipod, and cell phone. She also put her make up bag and wallet in there. She then headed down stairts to tell he parents.

"Mom im going to the beach ill be home later."

"Dont be any later than 11:00 sakura, its a school night.."

"I wont be mom. bye." Sakura then pulled out her cell phone and called sasuke. He finally picked up after the 3rd ring.

"Hello" came his velvet voice

"Hey do you want to ride with me to the beach?"

"ya sure." sasuke said emotionlessly

"Ok ill pick you up in 5 mins."

"hn." sasuke said hanging up the phone.

Sakura made sure she had everything she needed and then went outside and got in her car. She then pulled in infront of the uchihas. She got out and went and knocked on the door. Mikoto answered.

"Hello sakrua-chan its nice to see you again."

"Hello mikoto-san."

"no mikoto-san just mikoto. Are you here for sasuke?"

"Yes is he ready?"

"Yep ill get him." a minute later she came back with sasuke behind her.

"Here he is sakura-chan. Oh and sakura-chan you look very cute today." Mikoto said smiling

"Thank you." sakura said blushing since sasuke was smirking behind her.

"Well you two have fun at the beach. Bye sakrua-chan,Bye sasu-chan." Mikoto said gving sasuke a kiss on the cheek. Sakura snickered a little casuing sasuke to send her a glare.

"Bye mom," sasuke said grabing sakuras wrist and pulling her away before his mom could say anything yelled goodbye over her shoulder. They both got in the car and headed for the beach.

**Ok well thats it for now. Im so so sorry to everyone that it took so long to update. Ive been under a lot of stress because of school and stuff.I also had some serious writers block. I know thats no excuse though. Im starting high school so it might even get harder to update if thats possible. Ill try and update again before school if i can but if not then ill try and do it before october. Thank you so much for reading. Please review. I really enjoy getting them. It always makes me want to keep writing. Oh and sorry about the previous chapters. They werent that good but that because i didnt feel like writing. Well thanks again for reading and dont forget to review.**


End file.
